


To Be Whole Again

by donsboy



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Medical Trauma, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:25:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5061013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mac and Jackson face many challenges after Mac gets shot at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thing fall to pieces...

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 is well on it's way.....

Jackson and Danny were waiting on word about Mac. He'd been brought in three hours before suffering from three gunshots to the back. From what they'd been told, a warehouse raid had gone bad, and one of the suspects had gotten the jump on Mac. Danny asked Jackson if he wanted something to drink, but Jackson declined. Danny said he would be back in a minute. While he was gone, Don Flack showed up. Jackson was surprised to see him because he had been a witness to Mac's shooting. Jackson thought surely he would be home trying to rest.....

“Don! What are you doing here? I thought you would be at home trying to rest.....”

“I tried..... every time I tried to close my eyes, I kept seeing what happened all over again. Besides, my captain told me to take some time off, so I'll have time to rest before I go back to work. Any word on Mac yet?”

“Not yet..... it's been going on five hours now....”

Danny came walking up about that time, and he and Don talked for a few minutes. Danny's cell chirped and he took the call. When he was finished, he apologized to Jackson saying that he had to go because Lindsay was waiting dinner for him. Jackson told him that it was okay, and to thank Lindsay for being patient. Danny took his leave, and Don sat down next to Jackson. The two men talked for a while and Don asked Jackson if he wanted to go for a smoke. Jackson was reluctant to leave the waiting room, but decided to go with Don anyway.

The two sat on a bench having a smoke when Don asked Jackson about Mac.....

“Are you ready for this?”

“What do you mean, Don?”

“Are you ready for what you might find out from the doctors?”

“I don't follow....”

“What if Mac is paralyzed?”

“What makes you think he will be?”

“Jackson, he took three bullets to the back. I'll kiss your ass in Times Square if he makes it through this whole!”

“If he paralyzed, I'll handle it!”

“I'm sorry, Jackson, I didn't mean to upset you or imply that you would cut and run.....”

“Don, don't worry about it...... all our nerves are a bit frayed right now.....”

“I want you to know that I'll do whatever I can to help if you'll let me.....”

“Of course I'll let you..... after all, Mac is your friend, and I know how you are about your friends.....”

 

The two went back into the hospital and went to the waiting room. Jackson had a seat, and Don went to the nurse's station to see what he could find out. Don came back and said that the nurse told him that one of the doctors would be there to talk to them shortly. The two men talked of many things just to pass the time, and soon Mac's personal physician, Dr. James Carter came into the waiting room looking for Jackson.....

“Dr. Carter....... how is Mac?”

“That's what I came to talk with you about.....”

“Is he okay?”

“He came through the surgery just fine. We removed the bullet fragments from his back, and that's when we found out just how extensive the damage was. He lost his right kidney, and he is paralyzed.....”

“Paralyzed? Oh, God.....”

Don reached over and took Jackson's hand to try and keep him calm.....

“He suffered severe damage to his lower spinal cord, and is paralyzed from the waist down.....”

“When can I see him, Doctor?”

“Very soon..... I'll send one of the nurses for you. There is one thing you must remember: try to stay as calm as you can. Mac's going to need lots of rest, and as much positive attitude as he can get.......”

As soon as Dr. Carter left the room, Jackson turned to Don and said: “What do I do now?”

“You're gonna try to stay as positive as you can, and you and I are gonna help Mac through this.....”

“But, Don, this really doesn't have anything to do with you.....”

“It does now!”

“Just what do you mean by that?”

“I was there when this happened, and there wasn't a damned thing I could do about it. I figure the least I can do is be here for both of you doing whatever I can whenever I can, but if you want to handle all of what's coming alone, please feel free.....”

Don turned and walked away, leaving Jackson shocked and embarrassed. He knew his attitude and the way he treated Don caused this. He needed to apologize to his friend because he was wrong. He went looking for Don, and found him outside having a smoke. Jackson sat down next to his friend and asked him a simple question.....

“Do you think you can forgive me for being such an ass?”

“I've already done that....”

“It's funny what stress and worry will make you do.....”

“That's very true, Jackson.....”

“Don, I had no idea that you saw what happened.....”

“I was standing not 20 feet from him with a gun to my head. That's what I call helpless....”

“Oh, Don, I'm so sorry..... I had no idea.....”

“It's alright, babe..... you couldn't have known.....”

“Don, I need to ask you a very important question. If you tell me no, I'll understand.....”

“What is it?”

“Don, will you do what you can to help me with Mac?”

“Jackson, I promise to do whatever you need.....”

“I don't deserve you, Don Flack.....”

“Yeah, well, you're stuck with me anyway, so you might as well make the best of it!”

Don gave Jackson a quick hug, and they headed back inside, hoping for word on Mac.....

 

When they arrived back at the waiting room they'd been occupying, there was a nurse there looking for them. She said that the doctor would let them in for just a few moments, and not to excite Mac too much. Don rolled his eyes but kept his mouth shut for once. She led them down the hall, and when they reached Mac's room, she told them that he was still a bit sedated.

Don opened the door, and Mac opened his eyes.....

“Flack, thank God you're alright!”

“I'm good, Mac..... Jackson's here......”

Jackson walked up to the bed and leaned down to kiss Mac. He was so glad to see him, yet he couldn't say a word. Mac help his hand and kissed it, saying it was good to see his little guy. Don asked if the doctor had been in to see him, and Mac replied that he had......

“So, you know then......”

“About the paralysis thing?”

“He said it was a possibility that you would be....”

“Well, it turns out that I definitely am. I can't feel legs, and I sure as hell can't move them!”

“Oh, God.....”

“Baby, please don't cry..... it could have been a hell of a lot worse.....”

“You sure seem to be taking this well, Mac....”

“Don, you know what got me here. I'm just glad I got another chance to see my little guy and my best friend...... Jackson, come here.....”

Jackson walked back over to the bed. Mac motioned for him to come closer. He kissed him and asked him to please not cry. He told him that things were going to be okay. Jackson remembered what he'd told Don earlier, and decided that he could do this. Mac asked if Don would give them a moment, so he stepped out into the hall. Mac told Jackson he wanted to talk to him.....

“Babe, this isn't going to be easy.....”

“I know that, Mac, and I'm trying to prepare myself for what's ahead....”

“That's my little guy! You're going to need some help with things, and I want you to let Don help as much as he can.....”

“I will....”

“Baby, I love you, and I don't want you to forget that....”

“I won't, Mac..... I swear......”

“Okay, babe.... I know they will be here to kick you out so, so let me talk to Don for a minute, okay?”

“Alright.... Mac?”

“Yes, love?”

“I love you...”

Mac kissed Jackson's cheek, and said: “I love you, too, little guy.....” Jackson turned for one last look at his man there in the bed. He went out into the hall and told Don that Mac wanted to talk to him. Don gave Jackson a hug, and told him he would be right back. He opened the door, walked in, and told Mac that Jackson said he wanted to talk to him.....

“Don, there are some things I need you to do for me....”

“Name them.....”

“There going to be paperwork that I'm going to need you pick up for me so it can be filled out and turned it. You know the routine...”

“Sure, no problem...”

“The next, and the most important thing, is Jackson....”

“I don't follow.....”

“Don, he's gonna need someone to help him through this, and I'd like for it to be you because he thinks a lot of you. Will you help my little guy?”

“Sure, Mac... that's no problem....”

“That makes me feel a lot better. I can trust you, and he does, too.”

“I'd be glad to help, Mac.....”

“Thanks, Don.... you're a damn good friend.....”

The two men said their good byes, with Don promising to bring Jackson to the hospital in the morning..........

When Don came out of Mac's room, he asked Jackson if he was ready to go. Jackson said he was so they headed to the parking lot. When they reached Jackson's car, he asked Don if he would mind staying with him because he just couldn't face the apartment alone. Don said he would, so they headed to Mac and Jackson's apartment. When they arrived, Jackson told Don to make himself at home while he went in for a quick shower. Jackson showered and put on a pair of sleep pants since he had company. He went into the living room to find Don sound asleep on the sofa. Jackson pulled a throw from the closet and covered the sleeping man.

Jackson sat in the middle of the king-sized bed he shared with Mac making a list of things he could think of that needed doing. First on the list was adjustments that needed to be made to the apartment. Furniture needed to be re-arranged so Mac could get around I a wheelchair or scooter. A shower chair was needed for bathing, too many other things that escaped him at the moment. He knew he was getting a bit ahead of himself, but he wanted to be prepared for any eventuality. Soon sleep overtook him, and he succumbed willingly.

The next morning found Jackson in bed crying his eyes out. He knew it was silly, but he and Mac used to make love every morning before they went to work, and now Mac wasn't here, and Jackson didn't know if he and Mac would ever make love again. There was a knock at the bedroom door, and Jackson said: “Come in....” Don's face appeared around the door, and he was carrying two cups of coffee. He saw Jackson's tear-stained face, and immediately became concerned......

“What's wrong, little man?”

“Just missing Mac.....”

“I'm sure you are..... did you guys have a morning ritual?”

“We did..... how did you know about that?”

“Danny and I had one......”

“Oh....”

“You miss it for a while, but it gets better.....”

“I don't know about that.....”

“So, other than being down about Mac, are you feeling okay?”

“I guess so.....”

“I have a question....”

“What is it?”

“Mac asked me to go get some papers that need filling out, and I thought if it was okay I would stop off at my place and grab some clothes.....”

“Don, you don't have to stay here with me.....”

“I promised Mac I would look after you, and that's what I'm gonna do!”

“Okay.....I need to go into the shop today to check on things. Let me get you the spare key in case you get back before I do.....”

“Okay..... that way I can put it on my key ring so I don't lose it.....”

“Sounds like a plan.....”

Jackson got the key for Don, and he headed out on his errands. Jackson got dressed and headed to Groovy Gold. He knew his staff would be full of questions, but he felt he could handle it. When he arrived, Lisa gave him a big hug and asked how bad things were. He told her to gather everyone so he could tell everyone at once. Lisa gathered everyone in the break room and Jackson explained that Mac had been shot three times in the back, and that he was paralyzed from the waist down. He went on to explain that Lisa would be in charge until he knew what was going to happen with Mac. Everyone was very supportive, and when Lisa and Jackson went into the office, he asked her to shut the door.....

“Lisa, I'm gonna need your help, and I so hope you're up for the challenge.....”

“What's up?”

“I'm gonna need you to run the shop for a while until I know for sure what's going to be happening with Mac.....”

“You know you can depend on me.....”

“That really means a lot, Lisa..... I'll check in with you from time to time, but you're it until I get all this lined out.....”

“Don't worry about anything because I've got this....”

“There maybe a raise in this for you.....”

Lisa and Jackson talked business then Jackson realized it was going on noon. He left the shop and stopped by the apartment to find that Don had been there and left a note saying he would meet him at the hospital.

 

When Jackson arrived at the hospital, Mac was being examined by Dr. Carter. When the doctor was finished, he asked for Jackson to come into Mac's room. Jackson grabbed Don by the hand and brought him along, too. Jackson could tell things were bad by the quiet demeanor of Dr. Carter, and the grim expression on Mac's face. Bracing himself, Jackson asked the doctor just how bad things were.....

“Jackson, I won't lie to you...... the situation is grave. Mac actually sustained worse damage then we knew. I thought there might be a chance we could go back in and try to repair some of the damage, but it's just not possible. I'm afraid the damage is permanent.....”

“So there's no chance at all.....”

“I'm afraid not.....”

Jackson thanked Dr. Carter for the information, and asked if he and Don would give them a moment. After they men left the room, Jackson walked over to Mac, tears streaming, and said: “Babe, I'm so sorry.....”

“It's alright, little one.....”

“Mac, it's just so damned unfair!”

“There are a lot of things in life that are that way..... we just have to do what we can and say to hell with the rest.....”

“Mac, you sure seem to be taking this well...... what's going on inside the head of yours?”

“I'm experiencing lots of emotions at once, babe.... I'm pissed, hurt, concerned, mad, but most of all I'm worried about us......”

“Why are you worried about us?”

“Mostly because my being paralyzed changes things for us.....”

“I don't quite understand, Mac.....”

“You will soon enough, little one...”

The two talked a bit more, and then it was time to go. Jackson kissed Mac and said he would be back later. He left the room in search of Don, who was busy making time with one of the male nurses. Don saw Jackson heading down the hall and told the nurse he'd see him around sometime. When he reached Jackson, he saw the tears streaming down the little guy's cheeks......

“Hey, hey, hey..... what's with the waterworks?”

“Just some thing that Mac and I discussed.....”

“Let's get you out of here.....”

Don took Jackson by the hand and led him to his car in the parking lot......

“Are you okay enough to drive home, buddy?”

“Yeah....”

“Okay..... I'm gonna stop and get us some food, and then I'll be right there.....”

“Please don't be long, Don.....”

“I'll be there before you know it.....”

Jackson headed for home while Don went to get some food. He got everything as quickly as he could because he didn't like the look on Jackson's face when he left. When he arrived at the apartment, he found Jackson curled up on the sofa with a glass of wine and some soft jazz on the stereo. He brought the food in and put it in the kitchen. He waited until theLP that was playing ended before asking Jackson if he was ready to eat.

Jackson came to the kitchen and fixed himself a plate, and fixed one for Don as well. While they were eating, Don asked about what had gone on at the hospital earlier.....

“Mac just pointed out some things to me that I guess I'd been trying to put off thinking about....”

“Such as.....?”

“”When Mac comes home, he won't be the same, Don. I know you realize that, but he will be my husband in name only......”

“That's gotta be a tough thing for anyone to face.....”

“It really is....”

“Jackson, do you think you can handle that?”

“Don, I honestly don't know. I guess I'll find out when the time comes......”

 

To Be Continued.....


	2. Mac's homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mac is released from the hospital and the guys settle into Mac's routine.

The two men talked a while longer, then Jackson decided to take a nap. Don commented that was a good idea, and he decided to do the same. While he was lying on the bed, Don thought about the situation his friends were in. Mac had been the driving force behind the Crime Lab, and now that was gone. Don wondered if Mac could keep his job somehow. He honestly didn't see how he could. Then there was Jackson. The little guy's world revolved around Mac. And now, just like Jackson had said earlier, Mac was just his husband in name only. Don knew it would be hard for both of them because Jackson would have certain desires that Mac couldn't fulfill. He hoped that they could work that out. The most important thing at the moment was getting Mac home, and getting the apartment ready for that to happen. Don figured that they could have the work done in about three week. He knew that they were early, but he felt that it was better to get it done now instead of the last minute. His eyes began to get heavy. And as he drifted off to sleep, his mind was on Jackson.

Meanwhile, Jackson lay across his bed hugging Mac's pillow and crying. All of this was so damn unfair, and what really pissed Jackson off was the fact that there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it. Usually he was pretty good at problem solving, but this one had him stumped. He and Don were going to get started on getting the apartment wheelchair accessible so Mac could navigate without too many problems. It pissed him off even more that they had to do that in the first place. Jackson knew it wasn't Mac's fault, and he didn't fault him for it. The more he thought about Mac, the sadder he got. His being paralyzed changed a lot of things. Jackson knew that Mac would be just what he told Don he would be: a husband in name only. Gone were the long nights of the slow easy lovemaking and the late night talks. He knew it was selfish to think of such things, but he couldn't help himself. As sleep overtook him, he wondered what exactly the future would hold, and decided he would face it just like he faced everything else: Head On!

Across town, Mac was lying in bed, wide awake. His mind was going a mile a minute thinking about everything that happened, and the consequences. He knew his career was over, but that couldn't be helped. He supposed he could go into consulting, or teaching. His frustration knew no bounds at the fact that he would be stuck in a wheelchair for the rest of his life. The uncertainty was driving him crazy. He tried to put on a positive facade when he was around Don and Jackson, but he knew it was just a matter of time before they saw through it. Mac also wondered about how things would be between he and Jackson. He felt sad at the thought of never being able to make love to his little guy again. He hoped that they could work things out because he didn't want Jackson to leave. Only time would be able to answer that question.....

 

Time seemed to speed by, it seemed. Mac was busy with physical training to strengthen his upper body, and was fitted for his electric wheelchair. They gave him a regular chair for when the electric chair needed to be charged, and he seemed to get the hang of using both well. Don and Jackson finished the changes to the apartment, and Don went back on regular duty at the precinct. As Mac's discharge from the hospital drew near, Jackson started to panic a bit. He wanted Mac's transition to go smoothly, and expressed his misgivings to Don......

“Don, I'm scared that I'm going to do something wrong....”

“Like what?”

“I don't know.... “

Don told Jackson that he was worrying too much. He asked if all the details were worked out for Mac's coming-home party. Jackson said everything was set, and the everyone had said they would be there. Don said he would get everyone organized while Jackson was picking Mac up from the hospital. Jackson said he hoped getting Mac home would be easy since he wasn't quite comfortable driving the van he'd just bought. Don said he'd do fine.....

“You have to stay positive, and have a little faith in yourself.....”

“That's hard to do sometimes, Don....”

“I know what you mean, but I know you: there ain't nothing' you can't do!”

Jackson hugged Don, and told him that he was glad he had a friend like him to help him through this.....

 

Mac was cleared to go home in early March. Jackson was there with Mac when Dr. Carter was discussing little things to watch for, and basically answering questions that Jackson had about Mac's daily care. The discharge papers were signed and the nurse wheeled Mac to the hospital entrance. Jackson pulled up in the new van and hit the button that opened the side door and activated the ramp. Mac wheeled himself outside, commenting on the van.....

“This is a beauty.... how much did it cost?”

“Don't worry about that..... what do you think?”

“Not bad at all, babe.....”

“You have to travel in style, and I thought this would do it.....”

“You did great, babe.....”

Jackson wheeled Mac up into the van, and got him secured. They headed for home, and on the way, Jackson filled Mac in on some of the changes he and Don had made for Mac's chair. Mac was watching the traffic and the people on the sidewalk, and it was wonderful considering he'd been in the hospital for so long. When they arrived at their building, Jackson parked front and center, and placed the handicapped placard on the front mirror.....

“Ahhh, curb service.....”

“Anything for you, babe!”

They rode the elevator up to their floor and headed to their apartment. Inside, Don had everyone in their places. When Jackson put his key in and opened the door, everyone yelled “Surprise!”. Jackson wheeled Mac inside to visit with his team from the lab and various well-wishers. Mac thanked everyone for coming, and was a bit overwhelmed at the outpouring of love and concern from his friends. After a while, Mac was getting tired and Don politely started ushering everyone out. After everyone was gone, Jackson asked Don is he would help get Mac in bed. The two men got him in bed and comfortable, and he was asleep in minutes. Don and Jackson were cleaning up in the living room when Jackson remembered that he needed to pick up Mac's meds. He asked Don if he would keep an eye on Mac while he went to the drug store. Don said he would and told Jackson to take his time.

While he was out, Jackson went to the drug store, the market, and went to pick up some laundry at the dry cleaners. When he got back, he found Mac and Don both sound asleep. He quietly put everything away and went to check on Mac. He stirred when he heard Jackson come into the room and smiled.....

“Hey, little one....”

“Hi, babe...... how do you feel?”

“Tired.....”

“Babe, why aren't you sleeping?”

“I heard you come in, and I wanted to talk with you.....”

“What's on your mind?”

“Come sit with me.....”

Jackson went and sat down with Mac on the bed. Mac reached for him and pulled him into a sort of embrace. The two held each other for a few moments, and Mac kissed Jackson....

“That felt soooo good....”

“I liked it, too, babe...”

“It felt good to hold you again, even if I can't do anything about it.....”

“It wouldn't have been wise.....”

“Why not?”

“Don's asleep in the guest room.....”

Mac laughed and said that would be a bit embarrassing. Jackson replied that Don was a big boy, and that would be his punishment for being nosy! Mac asked why Don was there, and Jackson explained that he asked him to stay while he went to run errands. Mac said that was nice of him to do so, and Jackson said that Don was the only one he felt he could trust to keep an eye on Mac. The two men lay together talking about everything and nothing. They touched several things they needed to discuss regarding Mac's care, including interviewing day nurses, re-shuffling schedules for appointments, and other things of that nature. Jackson told Mac that Don had offered to take up the slack when needed. Jackson could see Mac was tired and needed to rest so he kissed him and said he would be in the living room if he needed him.

Jackson went into the kitchen and was trying to decide what to fix for dinner when Don came in......

“Hey..... did you enjoy your nap?”

“Yeah... I was wiped out..... how's Mac?”

“He's alright.... when I came back from errands, we cuddled and talked a bit. He's sleeping now.....”

“Probably from all the activity.....”

“Yeah, but he really enjoyed seeing everyone. He also expressed his appreciation for you helping out like you have.....”

“No thanks are necessary, Jax..... I'm doing this because I want to......”

“And it is very much appreciated, sir.... I was just getting ready to fix some dinner.... do you want to stay?”

“I'd better not..... I have an early morning tomorrow. Meetings with my captain and Chief Sinclaire......”

“Maybe next time then......”

“I'm sorry I can't stay....”

“Don, it's no problem....... I know you have your own obligations, and your work....”

The two talked some more, and then Don took his leave. Jackson got dinner ready and went to the bedroom to check and see if Mac needed changing, and if he was hungry. Mac was sleeping so Jackson let him be. He went to the kitchen and ate, then fixed a plate for Mac in case he was hungry later. He did some laundry and was in the process of putting it away when he heard Mac call his name.....

“Hey..... are you okay?”

“Yes, just a bit hungry, and I need to be changed.....”

“No problem..... I made dinner earlier and saved you a plate. I'll get you changed in a jiffy.....”

Jackson got the necessary items and began to change Mac and get him clean and comfortable again. While he was doing so, Mac asked an important question.....

“You don't mind doing this, do you?”

“Not at all, love..... it's just a necessary part of it.....why would I mind taking care of you?”

“I really didn't think you would, but I just thought I'd ask.....”

“You know, this reminds me of a similar conversation I had with Don while we were at the hospital the day you got shot.....”

“How so?”

“Don asked me if I knew what I was up against, and if I could handle it.....”

“Really?”

“He did.... I told him that I could do this, and I'm going to see this thing through!”

Jackson got Mac into his electric scooter so he could get used to using it, and could wheel himself to the dining table so he could eat his dinner. He did rather well navigating the apartment, and was able to feed himself. Dr. Carter said it was crucial to Mac's sense of well being if he could do things himself. After he finished eating, Mac decided he wanted to watch some television. Jackson asked if he wanted to sit in his recliner where he would be more comfortable, and he said that would be great. Jackson picked Mac up and gently placed him in his recliner, got him settled in, and turned him loose with the remote.

While Mac was watching TV, Jackson called the shop to see how things were going. Lisa said everything was running smoothly, and that everyone was sending positive thought to Mac. Jackson said he really appreciated the thoughts and prayers. He asked if she minded running the shop a little longer while he and Mac got things on an even keel at home. She told him that everything was in good hands, and let the shop be the last thing on his mind at this point. He thanked her and said he would be in touch soon. He also told her to call if there were any problems. They ended the call, and Jackson was satisfied that his shop was being taken care of. He went to the living room to check on Mac and found him fast asleep. He considered waking him and transferring him to the bed, but he looked so comfortable in his chair so Jackson decided to let him sleep. Jackson slept on the sofa in case Mac needed him in the night.

The next morning, Jackson and Mac interviewed several candidates for his day nurse. That evening, they narrowed the list down to three, and Mac decided he liked a young man named Toby Miller. The young man was focused, took his job seriously, and got along well with Mac. Jackson was in favor of Toby, so it was agreed that he would get the job. Jackson called to let him know he had the job and scheduled a meeting with him and Mac so they could go over exactly what Mac's needs and routine were. Toby thanked him and let him know that he would be at the meeting on time.

That night before bed, Mac needed to be changed. He grumbled that this was the part that made him most helpless. He said he hated having to wear the offending undergarment, and Jackson said it sure beat a catheter or an colostomy bag. Mac thought about that a for a few moments and decided Jackson had a point. What he didn't say was it bothered him that with all Jackson's ministations, Mac couldn't rise to the occasion. Not that he needed sex to feel while, but it sure did help sometimes. He wanted to know how Jackson was coping, but was afraid to ask. He told himself that he needed to do that soon.......

 

To be continued.....


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mac talks to Don, Toby is efficient, and Jackson is frustrated!

Mac and Jackson began to settle into a routine of sorts. Toby, the male nurse, took excellent care of Mac during the day because when Jackson made it home from work, Mac was groomed, changed, bathed, and had usually eaten dinner. After a few weeks of this, Jackson called the agency Toby worked for and had nothing but good things to say about the young man. It helped that Toby and Mac got along well, also. Sometimes, though, Don would come over if Jackson was running late. Toby would leave Mac in Don's care because he had an evening patient also.

Mac enjoyed having visitors, especially Don. Other members of Mac's old team stopped by from time to time, but a visit from Don was special to Mac. They would visit and talk about the days when Mac was on the job, or whatever Mac felt like talking about that day. In a way, Don had become something of a therapist to Mac by listening to his friend's problems. Don didn't mind, but one day, he asked what Jackson thought about some of this. Mac said that Jackson didn't know because he hadn't told him. When Don asked why he hadn't said anything, Mac explained that he felt Jackson had enough going on, and he didn't want to burden him. Don shot back that Jackson was his husband, and that he would help Mac any way he could. Mac looked a bit embarrassed, and said that he knew Jackson would help him, but there really wasn't anything he could do.....

“I don't understand, Mac.....”

“I'll try to explain it if I can, Don..... “

“I'm listening.....”

“I'm trusting you here, Flack..... this is private business.....”

“I promise not to say a word.....”

“It about Jackson and me in the bedroom. There are things we can do together, but some of these things I can't reciprocate for obvious reasons. Jackson never says a word about it, but I know it has to be bothering him.....”

“Mac, have the two of you tried to talk about this?”

“Not really.... I'm too embarrassed and afraid to bring it up....”

“Why would you be afraid, Mac?”

“Because I'm afraid he'd tell me that he wants to leave.....”

“Has he in any way made you think he wants to leave?”

“No, but....”

“But nothing, Mac Taylor! You need to talk to your man, and see how he really feels before you start entertaining the idea he wants to leave.... do you think he's done everything for you because he wants to leave? No! He loves you whole or not! I wish to God I had a man like Jackson to love me just half as much as he loves you!”

“Don, I'm sorry.... I didn't mean to touch a nerve.....”

“It's not that, Mac..... I see how Jackson adores you and I just wish I had someone like that, you know?”

“I think I know what you mean....”

The conversation was cut short when Jackson arrived home. He greeted Don and kissed Mac, asking how everyone was. He had stopped and gotten some Chinese food for dinner, and asked Don if he would like to stay and have dinner with them. Don said he would and helped Jackson get everything set up. While they were eating, Mac asked Jackson about his day. Jackson briefly the shop, and said that it was mostly quiet. He asked about Mac's day and Mac talked the usual routine, and then being surprised by Don coming to visit. Jackson happened to ask how Don was off on a weekday, and Don explained that he was off for a week for insubordination. Mac laughed and said that Don had pissed his captain off at the precinct.

After dinner, Mac needed to be changed, so Jackson asked Don if he would mind putting the dishes in the dishwasher. While Don was doing that, Jackson decided to give Mac his evening shower. He went back to the kitchen and told Don what he was going to do, and asked if Don could stay a while longer. Don said that was no problem because he didn't have anything else planned, and he wanted to visit with Mac some more anyway. Jackson went to get everything ready, and Mac wheeled himself to the bathroom. Jackson helped him into the shower and got him bathed, then back to the bedroom so he could get Mac into his sweats.

When they were finished, they headed back to the living room to find Don watching TV. The three men sat and talked some more and then Don announced that he really needed to get home. Mac thanked him for coming by, and Jackson walked him to the elevator.....

“Hey, are you okay?”

“I'm fine, Don.... why do you ask?”

“You don't quite seem yourself.....”

“I'm just preoccupied taking care of work and Mac, and everything else....”

“If you need me, all you have to do is call. You know that, right?”

“I do, and I promise I will if need be....”

Don gave Jackson a hug , stepped into the elevator, and was gone. Jackson walked back to the apartment to find Mac asleep in his scooter. He gently woke his husband and the two headed for the bedroom. Jackson got Mac in bed, and then got in bed himself. The two men said goodnight, and Jackson turned off the light. Lying there in the darkness, the tears that had been threatening for fall evening slowly and silently made their way down his cheeks.

Meanwhile, across town at Don's place, he was sitting in the darkened living room thinking about Mac, and Jackson, and their situation. He knew how Mac felt from their talks, but he had no idea about Jackson. All he had to go on was what he saw, and to be honest, what he saw didn't look so good. He wished there was some way he could talk with Jackson and find out what his friend was thinking. Mac and Jackson meant a lot to Don, and he hated to see what this situation was doing to them. As he was getting ready for bed, he decided to try and find a way to talk to Jackson and do it soon.

Don got his chance to talk to Jackson about three weeks later. Toby was free to sit with Mac so Jackson could run some errands. He told Mac he might be a bit late, and that Toby would be there until he returned. While Jackson was running his errands, he ran into Don, who suggested a cup of coffee. They stopped at a nearby coffee shop, and placed their orders. Don asked who was sitting with Mac, and Jackson told him that Toby was staying over until he got back. Don said that he'd been meaning to talk to him, but never seemed to get a chance.....

“Well, here I am.... what did you want to talk about?”

“You, mostly.....”

“Me? What about me?”

“I've been wondering about you, and how you're holding up.....”

“I just take it one step at a time, Don. That's about all I can do.....”

“I'm not trying to pry, but how are things with you and Mac?”

“They're about as good as they can be, I suppose. I make sure he has everything he needs, I do what I can for him, and I do whatever it takes to keep him happy....”

“What about you, Jax?”

“What about me?”

“How are you coping with all this?”

“I do what I can, and I cry myself to sleep because this whole fucked-up situation is so damned unfair. I don't have a husband, I have a companion. We've tried different things, but nothing works. I stay so frustrated all the time. I know Mac can tell, but he never says a word. Mostly it's because he knows he can't do anything for me. I've tried flying solo, toys, you name it. It's just not the same. Don, I know I shouldn't be talking about this with you,but you asked.......”

“I know I did, and I want you to know that I would do anything I could for you. I promised I would,and I will.....”

“I know, Don, but I don't know what you can do.....”

The two talked for a few minutes and then Jackson said he needed to go. Don gave him a hug and, on impulse, kissed his short friend on top of the head. They parted with a promise for Don to come by soon. When Jackson arrived home, Mac was in bed. Toby got him bathed and changed with no problems. Jackson thanked him for staying over, and gave him $50.00 for his trouble.After Toby left, Jackson went to check on Mac. He was sleeping soundly, so Jackson went into the guest room and got down his toy box. He went into the bathroom, but didn't stay long. When he came out, he was more frustrated than when he went in! He quietly slipped into bed so as not to disturb Mac, and lay there waiting for sleep to claim him.

The next morning found both Mac and Jackson a bit tense. Mac asked Jackson a question, and he snapped at him. Mac, not wanting to upset Jackson more, was quiet. Jackson got Mac changed and dressed and waited for Toby to get there. When Toby arrived, Jackson gave him his orders and left the apartment. Toby asked Mac what was wrong, and Mac replied that he wasn't completely sure, but he had a pretty good idea.

Mac thought about Jackson most of the day. He'd heard Jackson talking in his sleep, and he finally knew what was bothering Jackson so. Jackson was frustrated, plain and simple! Mac was too for that matter, but obviously not as much as his little guy. Back before the shooting, they had enjoyed a rich and varied sex life. Since then, there were only a limited number of activities they could participate in. They'd tried them all, but neither man got much satisfaction from them. Mac began thinking of a way that his little guy could get some satisfaction, a way that Mac was okay with.....

At the shop, Jackson was an absolute bear to deal with. He stayed in his office barking orders and being just an outright bastard. Lisa finally got up the courage to ask what was wrong, but Jackson just changed the subject. He finally apologized for being an ass, and told her that maybe he would be in a better frame of mind the next day. He left the shop early, and decided to go on home. When he arrived, he told Toby he could leave early. Mac was pleasantly surprised that his love was home early, and said as much. Jackson said that he'd had a rough day,and just wanted to come home and be with him.

The two spent the rest of the afternoon just talking, and Jackson finally began to vent his frustrations about their situation. Mac vented, too, and they were able to make some progress on things. Mac didn't want to tip his hand too far, but he told Jackson he might have a solution to their problem. Jackson asked what it was, but Mac told him that all would be revealed in time.....

To be continued.....


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mac makes a proposal, and Jackson is about to get some relief!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 will be the finale, and should be up by tomorrow afternoon!

Two weeks later Don stopped by for a visit with Mac. Toby had just finished his work, and Mac told him that he could leave early since Don was there. After Toby left, the two men talked about the goings-on at Don's precinct and other topics. Mac seemed preoccupied, and Don asked what was on his mind.....

“Don, we've known each other for a long time, right?”

“Yeah, since I was first out of the academy.....”

“I know we've had our differences in the past, but we've always remained friend.....”

“That's true, and we always will be..... Mac, what's going on?”

“What do you mean?”

“You've got something on your mind....”

“You're right, Don, there is something on my mind.....”

“Well, what is it?”

“It's about Jackson.....”

“Is he okay? Did something happen?”

“Okay is a relative term with him right now.....”

“I don't understand.....”

“He's frustrated because my situation has killed our sex life, and just about every other aspect of the life we had. He knew that my being paralyzed would be a problem in that area, and I have to say that he's had lots of patience. We've tried a few things, but there's no substitute for the real thing.....”

“You say you've tried stuff..... like what?”

“Well, I had Jackson go to an adult store and buy a few toys, things like that..... we tried them all, but nothing happened. I knew nothing would happen with me, but I was hoping that Jackson could get some satisfaction out of out playing around. So far, nothing.....”

“Does he use them with you, or alone?”

“We tried it together the first few times, but it did nothing for either of us. I know he tries when he's alone, but still nothing. As a matter of fact, he tried a couple of weeks ago. I know he did because I was awake and could hear his groans of frustration. The next morning he was short with me, to Toby, and God knows what he put Lisa and the crew at the shop through.....”

Don sat there for a moment trying to take all of this in. He wasn't offended because he and Mac were close, and he knew it did Mac good to talk to someone he could trust. He just didn't realize that things were that bad for the two of them. He wanted to help his friends, but he didn't know how......

“What can I do, Mac?”

“I'm glad you asked, Don. Basically what I want you to do is just pay a bit of extra attention to my little guy at first. You'll know what to do......”

“Wait a minute! Is this going where I think it's going?”

“Where do you think it's going, Don?”

“It sounds to me like you want me to seduce Jackson!”

“That's exactly what I want!”

“Jesus, Mac, have you lost your mind?”

“No, I haven't! If you think about it, it makes sense.....”

“How does this make sense?”

“You are someone who knows us, and we trust you implicitly. Besides, I want someone he knows rather than him start up an affair with a stranger. Look, if you don't want to do this, I'll understand.....”

“Mac, this is a lot to take in...... does Jackson know about this?”

“Not yet..... I wanted to talk to you first before I said anything to him....”

“Mac, I need to think about this, and you need to talk things over with Jackson.....”

“If I offended you, I apologize...... I figure after all Jackson has sacrificed for me, I could do something for him.....”

“I'm not sure hiring me for stud service is the way to go.....”

“I wouldn't be hiring you. There would be no money exchanged, or anything like that. I was thinking of a possible live-in arrangement. I say that because we both know Jackson would never leave me. I know he loves me too much.....”

“That is true..... “

“Don, just think about it. If you want to, that would be great. If not, no hard feelings.....”

Don and Mac talked a bit more, and then Don said he had to go. Jackson had just made it home as Don was leaving. He told Jackson he would talk with him soon and left. Jackson asked what that was all about, and Mac said something about Don getting a call about work. Jackson put the matter out of his mind and went to get dinner started. After they ate, Mac needed changing so Jackson decided to give him his bath early. As he was getting Mac ready for bed, he reached down and began stroking Mac's flaccid cock, knowing nothing would happen. With tears in his eyes, he apologized to Mac, who told him an apology wasn't necessary because he could remember the time when he could enjoy it, too. Mac reached for him, and Jackson held his man until he fell asleep. He gently eased Mac down and turned on his side, tears pouring from his eyes. He missed his old life so much, and he knew that nothing could bring it back. He wanted it for himself AND for Mac because Mac didn't deserve to be in a chair the rest of his life. He honestly didn't know how much more of this he could take.....

Don lay in bed thinking about his conversation with Mac. On one hand, he welcomed the chance to seduce Jackson because he'd had a bit of a crush on the little guy for a long time. On the other hand, the whole idea seemed a bit strange. Don wondered about Jackson. Did he not try jacking off? Wait, Mac said he did, and got nothing. Don knew it was going to take some serious thinking on his part before he could give Mac an answer.

 

The next few weeks were hectic. Jackson's shop got busy, Mac had all kinds of appointments with the doctors, they had to find a new aide because Toby went with another agency. Things just got crazy! One fall day, Mac got a phone call and wanted to go to the park. Jackson thought that was a fine idea because Mac could get some fresh air and some sun. They made their way to a picnic table and sat for a while in the brisk autumn breeze. Mac told Jackson he needed to talk to him, and that it was important. Curious, Jackson asked what was on Mac's mind.....

“I've been thinking about this for quite a while now, and I think it's time I told you about it.....”

“What is it, Mac?”

“Do you remember me telling you that I may have a solution to our problem?”

“Yes, I do....”

“You remember me getting a call right before we left?”

“Yes....”

“Well, that was the solution to your problem....”

“Who was it?”

“You'll see.... he's on his way here now....”

“He? What the hell's going on here, Mac?”

“You just have to wait and see.....”

 

To be continued.....


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mac's plan is revealed, and Jackson finally agrees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The finale is next!

Mac knew that last statement made Jackson angry, but Mac wasn't saying anything until Don arrived. He's called right before they left for the park to say that he'd thought about it, and he would do what Mac had asked of him. Just as Jackson was about to start another tirade about what was going on, he saw Don headed down the path toward them. He waved, and Don raised his hand in response. When he reached the table, everyone exchanged greetings, and Jackson got a kiss on the cheek also......

“Don! What the hell?”

“Jackson, Don is only doing what I asked him to do.....”

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“Don here is the answer to the problem you've been having!”

“What problem?”

“You know, the grunts of frustration in the middle of the night in the bathroom when you think I'm asleep, the pissy mood the next day when you've tried and failed to get off the night before..... you know, that problem!”

Jackson's face burned with shame. He didn't know Mac could hear him.....

“I didn't know you could hear me.....”

“Yes,babe, I heard, and I silently wept for you and me. I talked it over with Don, and he says he's willing to help you.....”

“I don't understand.....”

“Babe, I know you don't, and I'm trying to explain it. I asked Don if he would seduce you because you were having trouble adjusting to life without sex with me. I didn't want you to have an affair, I didn't want you to leave me because of this, and I though Don might be a solution. We both trust him, and he's not a stranger......”

“Mac, I really need to think on this...... Don, do you mind taking Mac home and staying with him until I get back?”

“Sure..... where is the van parked?”

Mac showed Don where the van was, and Don got Mac loaded inside. The last anyone saw of Jackson, he was walking toward the gate of the park......

 

Jackson's mind was still reeling over what Mac was proposing. Yes, the thought of he and Don did turn him on, but somehow he felt it wasn't fair to Mac. And as for Jackson having an affair with a stranger, let's just say there was no chance in hell that was happening. Jackson had always been loyal to Mac, and intended to stay that way. However, Don wasn't a stranger, and Mac had given his blessing, such as it was. Doubt still plagued Jackson, and he knew the only way to get rid of those doubts would be to sit down and talk to Mac, so he hailed a cab and gave the driver his address.

After Don and Mac got back to the apartment, Mac, slightly embarrassed, asked Don if he could change him. Don said he would, but Mac would have to talk him through it. Once that was done, the two went back into the living room to talk. They talked about Mac's proposal and Don gave his thoughts and told Mac of an idea he had that might make things easier. Both men were worried about Jackson, especially since he walked away like he did. Don sat down on the sofa and asked.....

“Do you think this was such a good idea, Mac?”

“I'm starting to wonder, Don. I didn't realize he would get so upset.....”

“God knows where he is..... do you think I should try and find him.....”

“Don, he'll turn up. I'm sure of it.....”

The words had barely left his mouth when Jackson came in the front door. He walked down the hall to the bathroom and shut the door. When he returned to the living room, he sat down on the sofa and said that he had questions, and would like some answers......

“Babe, what would you like to know?”

“How long have you and Don been putting this together?”

“For over a month at least.....”

“Don, why didn't you tell me?”

“Because I had my doubts about it, and Mac wanted me to keep quiet until he had all the details worked out.....”

“I see.... obviously you have no doubt now, do you?”

“Not since Mac and I talked things over.....”

“Do I get a say in any of this?”

“Of course you do, babe.....”

“What exactly is your idea, Don?”

“I know you're having trouble with this because of Mac. I'm thinking that if you and I had a commitment ceremony, with Mac's blessing, and knowing that Mac was giving you this opportunity because he loves you, it might make things easier....”

“It might, but I still have some things I need to talk with Mac about.....”

“I understand.....”

“Don, you're a great guy and a good friend. Just give me some time to talk to Mac.....”

“You know how to get in touch.....”

With that, Don got up and left the apartment. Jackson could tell his feelings were hurt, and that made him feel even worse. He couldn't dwell on that right now because he had more important things to talk to Mac about......

“Mac, I'd like to talk about this.....”

“Sure, babe.....”

“Do you not want me anymore?”

“I still want you, Jax..... I want you more now than I ever did before.....”

“Then why does it feel like you are pushing me off on Don?”

“Baby, that's not the case at all. Don is a whole man..... I'm not anymore....”

“But you're still a man.....”

“I know that, baby..... it's just that I can't do everything like I used to, and I thought that by giving you my permission to be with Don, you could have everything you need.....

“You mean that you still want to be my husband, and you want me to have a lover, too?”

“That's it exactly!”

“Mac, I don't know what to say.....”

“Just say yes, little one.....”

“Yes!”

Mac began to laugh and reached for Jackson. He hugged his mate, and kissed him over and over again. Mac reached for the phone to call Don, but Jackson said that could wait. He and Mac went to the bedroom and Jackson undressed Mac. He got undressed also, and the two lay together completely naked. Jackson kissed Mac all over and maneuvered so Mac could do the same. When they were finished, Jackson got Mac re-dressed and Mac asked what that was all about. Jackson replied that he would feel better about Don if he'd made at least one more attempt with Mac.

Don lay across the bed in his apartment thinking about the events of the day. He couldn't help thinking about Jackson. Just the though of him turned Don on, and if things would just fall halfway right, he'd be able to find out if the real thing was as good as his fantasies. He hoped that Jackson would get in touch soon because he didn't know how much more of this he could stand. Little did he know that he would find out sooner than he thought!

Jackson took the next day off from work. He called Lisa and asked her to hold down the fort for him, and that he would see her the next day. He called Shawn, the new care taker, to let him know that he would be home that day. Shawn reminded him about Mac's therapy, and Jackson said he would take care of it. Once therapy was done, Mac had a rest period and then it was time for lunch. While they were eating, Jackson broached the subject of Don again.....

“Mac, I've decided to tell Don that I'm ready.....”

“Babe, that's wonderful..... I know he'll be pleased.....”

“I hope so.....”

“Babe?”

“Mac, I feel like I'm running out on you.....”

“But you aren't leaving......”

“I know, but that's how I feel. I took my vows very seriously, and I still do.”

“I know you do, Jackson, and that's why I came up with this idea in the first place. I would know about it, you would be with someone you know, and it would make me feel whole again.....”

“I don't get it.... how would it make you feel whole?”

“I would feel like I was still doing my 'husbandly duty', even though it's physically impossible. Doing this for you would help me to be whole again.....”

“Mac Taylor, I don't thing I'll ever understand you!”

 

The next day, Jackson tried numerous times to reach Don. He left a couple of voice mails, and hoped that Don would get in touch with him soon. He went about his business at the shop, and was getting ready to leave for the day when Don called.....

“Hey! I got your message..... is everything okay? Is Mac alright?”

“Mac's fine, and everything is okay as far as I know.....

“Then why did you call?”

Jackson was taken aback at Don's tone. Something was wrong here, but Jackson couldn't tell what.....

“I called because I wanted you to know that I've made up my mind.....”

“About what?”

“You know damn well about what, Don? What is going on with you?”

“I've just had a really shitty day.....”

“I think I know how to make it better....”

“You do, huh?”

“I sure do..... are you finished with work for the day?”

“I'm finished for the next three days..... why?”

“Go by your apartment and grab enough clothes for a couple of days and meet me at my place when you're done.....”

“Seriously?”

“Yes!!!”

 

Jackson left a note for Lisa saying he wouldn't be in for a couple of days, and he would be available by phone only. He closed the shop, and hurried home, more excited than he had been in a long time. When he arrived home, Shawn had Mac bathed and dressed for bed. Jackson apologized for being late and gave Shawn a $50.00 bill for his trouble. He told him that he could take the next two days off because Jackson would be there to take care of Mac. Shawn took his leave, and Jackson went to the bedroom to see Mac.....

“Hey,babe.....”

“There's my little guy!”

“Did you have a good day?”

“I did.... Shawn took me to the museum today, and we spent some time at the park. How was your day?”

“Long!, but my night's about to get a whole lot better!”

“You called Don, didn't you?”

“I sure did..... he's on his way over. I invited him to stay a couple of days if that's okay.....”

“That's fine with me..... is Shawn going to be here?”

“No..... I decided that since I would be here, I could take care of you.....”

“That's a great idea...... bu the way, is it okay if I call the guy for the commitment ceremony?”

“Tomorrow will be fine.....”

“Babe, I love you.....”

“I love you, Mac Taylor, and that WON'T change!”

Jackson leaned down and kissed his partner lustily. The two men sat there with Jackson holding Mac when the doorbell rang. Jackson jumped slightly, and Mac teased him about being nervous. Jackson asked if Don could come in and say hello before Mac went to sleep. Mac said he wanted him to because he wanted to talk to him for a moment. Jackson went to answer the door and surprised Don with a hug and a chaste kiss. Don followed him inside, and Jackson told him that he could put his things in the guest room. He told Don that he needed a shower because he'd been busy since he got home, and that Mac wanted to talk to him before he went to sleep. Don said he needed a shower too. Jackson said he could take one after he talked to Mac.

Jackson headed to the shower, and Don headed down to Mac's room. He knocked lightly and heard Mac say: “Come in.....”

“Hey, Mac!”

“Don, it's good to see you....”

“Jackson said you wanted to talk to me......”

“I do..... where is Jackson?”

“He went to take a shower.....”

“Good! That will give me a chance to say what I need to say..... I'm trusting you with the one person I care for most in this world. Please be gently with him, Don, and be good to him.....”

“You have my word, Mac.....”

“I'm calling to set up the commitment ceremony in the morning.....”

“Really? I know that will make Jackson happy.....”

“What about you, Don?”

“That's fine by me..... I just can't believe that I finally have a chance to make a fantasy a reality!”

“Really, Don?”

“Oh come on, Mac! I know you've always known I've had something of a crush on the little guy ever since I met him.....”

“I thought you did.... that's why I wanted it to be you with Jackson.....”

Jackson came through in his bathrobe, and apologized for interrupting the conversation. Mac said that they were done, and Don said he was going to shower. After Don left the room, Jackson asked Mac if he was okay, and Mac replied that he was never better. He kissed Jackson goodnight, and told him to have some fun.

While Jackson was waiting for Don to finish his shower, he put two beers in the freezer and fixed a quick snack for the tow of them. When Don came into the kitcen, Jackson's breath caught in his throat. The man was simply beautiful with his hair wet and messy. He said he would be right back and went into the guest room. He emerged wearing a pair of sweats and nothing else. Jackson got the beer out of the freezer and put the food on the table. The two men sat and had their snack and drank their beer. They talked of everything and nothing, and Don reached for Jackson's hand. Nervous, Jackson followed him into the guest room and shut the door.....

to be continued.....


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Finale: Don and Jackson have their ceremony and Mac asks Don to move in.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hits are great, Kudos are nice, but Comments are wonderful!

The next morning found Jackson feeling like a brand new man! He woke at dawn and tried to ease out of the bed so as not to wake Don. Don stirred, and asked: “Where ya goin', Little Bit?”

“I need to go check on Mac.....”

“Oh, okay....”

Jackson gave Don a lusty kiss and left the room. As he made his way down the hall, he felt wonderful. He tapped on the bedroom door and waited for Mac to say: “Come in.....” Jackson opened the door and smiled when he saw his husband. Mac smiled back, and asked: “How are ya, babe?”

“I couldn't be better, Mac, and I have you and Don Flack to thank for that!”

“So I take it that it was good?”

“It was...... enough about that, though..... let's get you ready for the day.....”

Jackson stripped Mac and gave him a bed bath just like Shawn showed him. He got Mac freshly dressed and asked if he wanted to go to the living room for breakfast. Mac said he would so Jackson got his scooter. When they got to the living room, they found Don making coffee and cooking breakfast. Mac said that if this was the result of his plan, he should have mentioned it much sooner! Jackson glanced at Don and they both blushed, which made Mac laugh. After Mac had his fun, the three men had their breakfast, and afterward, Mac made a phone call.

Soon after, the doorbell rang and Don happened to answer the door. The young lady standing there said her name was Sarah, and that a Mac Taylor had called her regarding a commitment ceremony. Don told her to come in, and went to let Mac know that the lady for the ceremony was there. Jackson and Mac came to the living room and introductions were made all around. Sarah said they should get started since she had three more ceremonies to officiate.

She had Don and Jackson join hands and asked then to bow their heads. She said a prayer, then asked if Don or Jackson had anything prepared. Both men decided to wing it, and Don started by saying the he promised to do his best to be a good partner to Jackson, and he thanked Mac for the opportunity to do so. Jackson promised to dohis best by Don, and he also thanked Mac for giving him such a special gift. Sarah said another prayer then pronounced Don and Jackson committed partners. Don and Jackson kissed, and both gave Mac a hug, as he sat there trying to dry his eyes. Jackson paid Sarah her fee, and she was on her way. The three men sat and talked for a while, and Mac asked if they could go to the park. Jackson got him ready and Don helped him into the van. When they got to the park, Mac wheeled himself over to the table where he and Jackson were sitting years before when they declare their love for each other.....

“Baby, do you remember this tree?”

“I sure do, Mac.... this is where you first told me you loved me.....”

“Really?”

“Yes, Don.... it was right here at this very spot.....”

“That's cool!”

“I brought us all here because I have a question for Don.....”

“What is it, Mac?”

“I want to know if you will consider moving in with me and Jackson.....”

Don took a moment for that to sink in. He wanted to say yes, but he wanted to know what Jackson thought.....

“I'd love to, but only if the little guy says it's okay.....”

Jackson looked at Mac and then at Don. He wanted Don there, especially after last night. He took a deep breath and began to speak.....

“I think it would be best if Don were with us all the time..... so, the answer is yes!”

Don grabbed Jackson up and kissed him, and even kissed Mac who laughed and hugged his guys. In his mind, he was thinking: “Now I'm whole again!”

THE END


End file.
